


Sick

by JanetBrown711



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Donald hates being sick. Always has. He has many more important things to work on than being sick such as work and the boys but nothing stops his sicknesses bad timing.





	Sick

Donald hated being sick with a burning passion. He had better things to do than to just be at home and be sick. He had work. He had the boys. He simply couldn’t afford to be sick. 

But here he was. 

He had tried to go, he really did, but they sent him home early. Annoyed. This was probably the last straw. He would probably receive an email by morning saying he has been “released”. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, trying to shove down a wave of nausea as he scrolled on his laptop. May as well fill out job applications now. 

The small creek of the door made his head turn. He looked over and saw a small shadow move toward him. Donald quickly switched tabs on the laptop and spun his chair to face Louie. He looked at his littlest nephew and without hesitation, Louie hugged him. His face was moist from tears, but he wasn’t shaking. 

“Hey Lou, what’s wrong? Is it the nightmares again?” Donald asked, patting his head. To his surprise he shook his head. “What is it then?” he asked. 

“I-I heard you earlier. Y-you sounded s-sick I just w-wanted to see you,” Louie nuzzled his head further into his chest. Donald sighed. 

“I’m okay Lou. Nothing bad is happening. Go back to bed,” He tried to move Louie away, but the nephew didn’t budge. 

“A-are you gonna be fired again?” he asked all too curiously. The sailor found himself at a lack of words. 

“Oh Louie…” he stroked his feathers softly. He always hated just how aware Louie was. It nearly killed him. No little kid deserved this kind of knowledge and burden. “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”

“B-but you’re sick and you need to sleep and you need to get better,” Louie acknowledged. Donald grimaced. 

“I know and I am,” he lied, “you need to go back to sleep so you can stay awake for school tomorrow.”

Louie shook his head, “You don’t sound better,” he pointed out.

“Louie, you’re tired. You should get some sleep,” Donald brushed his accusation aside. Louie frowned. 

“B-but…” he whimpered, “but what if you don’t get better?” he looked at the ground. 

“Louie don’t say things like that. Of course I’ll be alright,” Donald grasped his shoulders. Louie sniffled. 

“I-i know b-but… I-i just… Wh-what if..?” he started to cry again. Donald didn’t hesitate to wrap his nephew back in his arms. 

“Louie, I’m gonna be okay. Nothing bad will happen to us. I’m not going anywhere,” he spoke reassuringly. 

“I-i don’t want you to be hurt,” he cried on. 

“I’m not hurt. It’s gonna be okay Lou,” he said.

“B-but what about y-your job? I-i don’t want you t-to be…” Louie couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“Louie I promise from the bottom of my heart that we are going to be okay. No matter what happens, we always pick ourselves back up again. You got that Lou?” he looked into his nephew’s puffy red eyes. Louie slowly nodded.

“Now… do you want to go to bed?” he asked. He nodded again. “Okay, c’mon,” Donald took his little nephew’s hand and they walked back into the room where the other two brothers were sleeping peacefully in their bed. Louie slowly climbed back into bed and Donald tucked him back in. Donald gave Louie a kiss on the forehead as he closed his eyes and stood over him contemplatively. 

He just couldn’t stand how observant he was. It was just far too painful. He should have normal kid worries. All of the boys should. They shouldn’t be worrying about money or food or his job. This wasn’t the life him and Della had promised the boys. 

They deserved so much more. 

He clutched the wall as he felt another wave of nausea overwhelm him. He had nearly forgotten somehow that he was still sick. Just in time for the holiday season. Oh well, life moves on. All that meant was that he had to try twice as hard, which he would. 

This duck didn’t back down. Especially for his boys. 

“I promise I’ll do better,” Donald kissed all of the boys on the forehead before walking over to the door frame and looking at them all one last time. They were so peaceful. So… naive. He smiled tiredly and shook his head. They were still his perfect boys. 

His boys. 

He smiled more. 

They were his boys and he was going to protect them, no matter what. 


End file.
